Elemental Quest
by Chaos HMS
Summary: summary is on first chapter inside take a peek I dare you
1. Wuya's Last Resort

**Xiaolin Showdown – Elemental Quest**

Jack's failures to find and keep the Shen Gong Wu push Wuya into her most devastating plan to date.

She decides that the only way to finally conquer the world is too have Jack hunt down the deadly Heylin Elemental Shen Gong Wu.

If Jack succeeds in finding all of them before the Xiaolin Warriors can stop him he will become unstoppable.

One problem for the good guys only Wuya knows what Dashi did with them and without Dojo to help them track down the Shen Gong Wu it's anyones guess how it will end.

You can be certain though that with Shen Gong Wu both old and new the battle against evil has only just begun.

It will take all the teamwork/strength/cunning and skill of a Xiaolin Wudai Warrior to stop Wuya's evil plans and allow Good to once again Truimph over Evil.

**Chapter One – Wuya's Last Resort**

"This is so not fair!" Jack Spicer evil boy genius says tears welling up in his eyes.

"Remember Jack if you cry then you lose this showdown!" a young brazilian kid taunts the teenaged boy wearing black clothes.

"Why did I agree to this again?" The ginger haired evil doer questions the young brazilian boy.

"Uh because your trying to win the Cry of Courage Shen Gong Wu dude!" Raimundo answers him.

"How ironic that we are having a Showdown that means if either of us cry we lose for a Shen Gong Wu called the Cry Of Courage!" Jack says Sarcastically.

"Well I kinda have the upper hand here Spicer thanks to this SHADOW OF FEAR!" The young Monk calls out as a ominous black cloud pours out of a bird shaped statue

"Not gonna be that easy you Xiaolin loser, FANCY FEET!" Upon calling out this name the evil boy is able to run at Sonic speed.

"Whoa where did you go Spicer?" Raimundo says looking around extremely confused.

"Hahaha I am behind you or am I in front of you or maybe I am…" Jack starts to say but doesn't finish the sentence as he trips over and lands on his face.

"Ooh that is gonna leave a mark!" Raimundo states seeing Spicer fall on his face.

"Ow that really hurts…" Jack says as tears begin welling up in his eyes and without thinking he blinks and a tear trickles down his cheek.

A bright flash envelops the two young combatants and suddenly Raimundo is standing Truimphant over Jack.

"Dude I told you not to cry!" Raimundo teases as a yellow bald kid, a burly guy with a ten gallon hat and a small asian black haired girl run towards him.

"Raimundo that was a most impressive victory as you would say you are the Wasp's Patella!" The young bald headed monk says rather impressed with his friends victory.

"Erm I think that he mean's you're the Bee's knees!" The big cowboy says correcting his small friend.

"Do Bee's have knees?" The Young monk says with a puzzled look on his face.

"Forget it Omi you just will never understand slang" Raimundo says grinning at his friends.

Picking himself up from where he fell face first Jack Spicer is now standing up right and taunts the Xiaolin Warriors.

"Well you got lucky Xiaolin Losers next time I, Jack Spicer master of Darkness will defeat you!" He says confidently and then two propellers burst out of his small backpack and begin to turn as he flies off.

"That Jack Spicer surely is as Thin as a wall!" Omi states to his friends

"No no Omi it's as thick as a brick!" Raimundo says correcting his friend yet again

"That makes no sense!" Omi says dejectedly.

**Meanwhile with Jack**

"You know Jack if I ever need to lose Shen Gong Wu you're an expert at it!" An angry purple ghost shouts at the white faced boy.

"Nag nag nag that is all you do Wuya…we still have a lot of Shen Gong Wu" Jack says interrupting the creepy ghost lady.

"I would hardly call the Monkey Staff and Reversing Mirror a lot Jack!" Wuya says angrily.

"Only two? I thought we had at least five!" Jack says rather shocked at what Wuya just said. 

"Insolent boy we did have five you have lost the Fancy Feet, Shroud Of Shadows and the Jetbootsu to the Xiaolin Warriors!" Wuya says reminding Jack of his past failures.

"Yeah Well the next time a Wu reveals itself I will be ready for those freaks in Pyjamas!" Jack says grinning evilly.

"There is another way to deal with the Xiaolin Warriors!" Wuya says spookily

"Besides trying to win showdowns?" Jack says rather interested

"Dashi was not the only one who created Shen Gong Wu…there was another being!" Wuya says quietly to Jack.

"Oh really? Who was that Chase Young?" Jack says trying to hold back a laugh.

"No you fool it was me!" Wuya says rather crossly

"Wait you made Shen Gong Wu?" Jack says confused by this new information.

"Indeed but my Shen Gong Wu only worked for those of pure evil…when Dashi imprisoned me I launched them away so he would never learn of them." Wuja continues to explain

"So then where are they now?" Jack questions the Heylin Witch.

"I can sense their location but only I can which means ehehehe" Wuya stops to laugh manically

"No Xiaolin Losers to get in our way I like this plan" Jack says happily

"Precisely we let them do all the work finidng the Wu and then we steal all of them with the help of my Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya continues after she stops laughing.

"Those fools won't know won't forget the name of Jack Spicer Evil Master Of Darkness! Hahahaha" Jack says with his trademark villanous laugh.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. Where is Spicer?

**Xiaolin Showdown – Elemental Quest part 2**

**Chapter 2 – Where is Spicer?**

At the Xiaolin temple the young dragons are busy training when they are interrupted by a small gecko like creature.

"We got a hot one a new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself!" The Green snake like thing says to the 4 kids.

"It's about time Dojo the last Wu you detected was like two weeks ago!" Raimundo says rather sarcastically.

"So what is the new Wu Dojo?" Kimiko says sweetly

"It's the Chaos Shard and with it you can cause anyone even yourself to have bad luck" Dojo explains

"Why in tarnation would you want to give yourself bad luck?" Clay questions Dojo.

"Beats me Dashi made the Shen Gong Wu so not all of them make sense" Dojo tries to explain to the bulky earth dragon.

"Enough gum chewing let us go find the Shen Gong Wu!" Omi says rather enthusiastically

"I think you mean enough flapping our lips right Omi?" Raimundo chimes in to correct his friend.

"That makes no sense" Omi says looking rather puzzled.

Over at the Spicer residence Jack is busy talking to Tubbimura when Wuya appears.

"What are you still doing here the Chaos Shard has revealed itself with it you could cause the chosen ones to always have bad luck!" Wuya nags at Jack.

"Nag nag nag! Is that all you do?" Jack says sarcastically to Wuya.

"Pardon my interruption but should I not have some Shen gong wu?" The Fat black ninja questions Spicer.

"All I have left is the Monkey Staff and the Reversing Mirror pick one then get lost!" Spicer says to his evil friend.

"Ay I choose the Reversing Mirror then!" He says and picks it up before leaving Jack's evil lair.

"Why are you sending that imbecile to retrieve the Shen gong wu?" Wuya says rather angrily to Jack.

"Look if you want me to find these Heylin Wu I can't look for the other Wu at the same time!" Jack says with an evil grin on his face.

"If we lose all our Shen gong wu what difference will it make?" Wuya says rather annoyed at Jack.

"Look are you going to tell me where to start looking for the Wu or not?" Jack says rather impatiently.

"Yes the first Heylin Wu has revealed itself the Volcano Pen" Wuya says to Jack hurriedly.

"Sweet then it is time to move out hahahaha" Jack says laughing.

Back with the monks who are sitting on Dojo's back as he flies to the location of the Shen Gong Wu.

"Do you know where the Wu is Dojo?" Omi asks inquisitively.

"Erm I am not sure I think we are still on track though so don't worry" Dojo says reassuringly.

"I bet that no good Jack Spicer will appear and try to steal the Wu before we get there!" Raimundo says rather convinced this will be the case.

"If Jack Spicer does appear we shall defeat him after all we are Wudai Warriors and have mastery of the elements while all he has is his robots" Omi says certain of his and the others upcoming victory.

"Look alive guys we got Wu right in front of us" Dojo says chiming in.

"The Chaos Shard! Wow how can something so pretty cause so much bad luck?" Kimiko asks as she is the first to spot the Shen Gong Wu.

"Appearances can be most a peeling!" Omi says to his female friend

"I am guessing the little guy means appearances can be most deceiving!" Clay corrects what Omi has just said.

As Dojo lands as close to the Wu as he can get the young warriors are taken by surprise by a horde of Jackbots.

"Well well looks like Spicer finally decided to show up after all huh?" Raimundo says as he dodges the attack of a Jackbot.

"I'd be more surprised if it wasn't typical Jack to try to use his robots as a diversion." Kimiko says as she incinerates two Jackbot's with fire. 

"There aren't as many as usual somethings stinks round here" Clay says as he body slams a robot sending it flying into a nearby cliff. 

"I can see the Shen Gong Wu I shall go and retrieve it!" Omi says as he dodges Jackbot after Jackbot and manages to reach the Wu with relative ease.

Just as Omi reaches out to grab the Wu another hand also grabs at it at the exact same time.

"Jack Spicer I should of guessed you were pulling the sweater over my eyes…oh!" Omi says as he looks up.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Omi" The big man says to the small monk.

"Name your game Tubbimura!" Omi says defiantly.

"The game is lucky stones first to fall loses!" Tubbimura says

"I accept your challenge I wager my Orb of Tornami against your Reversing Mirror!" Omi says to the evil villain.

"Then let's go XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" They both shout and as they do a huge flash of light and an eruption from the ground propel them both upwards.

The are standing on a grid of five by five stones that are floating in midair. Omi is no longer wearing his red monk robes but instead a blue out fit with a mask over his face so only his eyes can be seen.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" Both combatants shout as the showdown gets underway.

Back with Jack Spicer and Wuya.

"Hahaha read it and weep guys the Volcano Pen Heylin Wu now belongs to me!" Jack empty taunts

"You know it just isn't the same without someone to gloat at!" Jack says cockily.

"Forget your ego activate the Heylin Wu NOW!" Wuya yells at Jack.

"Ok alright no need to screech…VOLCANO PEN!" Jack says excitedly. As he says this the Wu attaches itself to his right arm now looking like a spike protruding out of his hand.

"So what do I do?" Jack says puzzled at the Heylin Wu.

"Say Heylin power Violent Volcano" Wuya informs Jack

"Erm Ok then Heylin power VIOLENT VOLCANO!" Jack shouts at the top of his voice.

No sooner has he said this a stream of flames begin to creep towards him and being Jack Spicer

"AHHHHHHH! I am going to burn! How do you stop this thing?" He screams in fear.

"Calm down Jack so long as you have the Heylin Wu you will be fine!" Wuja reassures him

"Fine how does me being burnt to a crisp amount to fine?" Jack shouts crossly at the ghost lady.

"With the Heylin power you control the flames they cannot harm you they will give you control over everything fire based." Wuya says grinning nastily

"Sweet does that mean I can control Kimiko and make her my slave?" Jack says hopeful

"I said controls fire based not fiery personalities!" Wuya says with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Come the next Heylin Wu is about to reveal itself to me the Tempest Stone!" Wuya says as she beckons Jack to follow her….

TO BE CONTINUED

who will win the showdown for the Chaos Shard?  
Will Jack Spicer find the Heylin Wu without any interference?  
Will the Young Monks realise something is wrong before it is too late?

All answered next time


End file.
